Walking back to happiness
by mischa-bee
Summary: Tristan’s thoughts and memories on the plane, on his way back to Connecticut from Military school. It’s a One parter.


**Walking back to happiness**

**-One parter-**

Tristan sat on the plane on his way back to Connecticut.

His father had decided a month ago that to have a family reunion, it was generally a good idea to have your only son and heir to you fortune there.

So here he was. Looking out the miniscule window onto the endless strips of white clouds.

The two years at military school we're actually not as bad as he had anticipated. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. It was something that made him work hard for once, because if you didn't, you were left in the ditch.

But even being in a different state, didn't mean that all things could be forgotten

**Funny but it's true**

**What loneliness can do**

**Since I've been away**

**I have loved you more each day**

Each and every day Tristan thought about one person.

The girl who stole his heart, the girl that hated him.

She never realized how much she had hurt him when she yelled those words in the courtyard.

But even though she hated him.

When ever he was around her, he was at his happiest.

**Walking back to happiness**

**Said goodbye to loneliness**

**I never knew I'd miss you**

**Now I know what I must do**

**Walking back to happiness I shared with **you

When he had stood in that hallway and told her that he was leaving, that was the lowest point of his life.

But yet, when he had said those words: "I'd kiss you goodbye, but you're boyfriends watching"

He thought for a second he had seen a glimmer of want in her eyes.

He walked away though, and she never came after him.

**I'm making up everything you said**

**And mistakes to which they lead**

**I shouldn't have gone away**

**So I'm coming back today**

On the way to the airport, his father had asked him why.

Why out of everyone he knew, had he chosen that girl.

Tristan's reply was not one of love.

"It's none of your damn business."

But his father had kept looking at him. Because he had seen the look of love in his sons eyes the moment he had left her standing there.

**Walking back to happiness I threw away**

**Walking back to happiness with you**

**Said farewell to loneliness I knew**

When he was still at Chilton, and she had first started there,

She was a game.

But soon all feelings he had overcame that, and she became more than a game.

A lot more.

**Played aside foolish pride**

**Learnt the truth from tears I cried**

**Spread the news I'm on my way**

**Mama blues have blown away**

He just hoped that this time,

He wouldn't be such an ass to her.

**I'm bringing you love so true**

**'Cos that's what I owe to you**

"_We will be landing in Connecticut shortly. Please remain in your seats until the safety belt sign has been switched, off. Thank you."_

**Walking back to happiness I shared with you**

**Walking back to happiness with you**

**Said farewell to loneliness I k**new

Well, he thought as the plane slowly descended.

This is it. I have been given a second chance and I will **not** screw it up.

I will make no innuendos.

Well... almost none

**Played aside foolish pride**

**Learnt the truth from tears I cried**

**Spread the news I'm on my way**

**Mama blues have blown away**

The plane touched down. And he took a deep breath and exhaled.

This was it.

He would get off the plane and there would be a limo there waiting for him.

It would take him to his house (if you could comfortably call a mansion a house).

Then after the reunion. He would return to Chilton for one week.

If he behaved himself, then he would be allowed a second chance.

And he was determined to get that second chance.

**I'm bringing you love so true**

**'Cos that's what I owe to you**

He stood up and slowly moved down the isle. When he reached the exit door he

Held his head up and put on a familiar smirk.

Then strutting out of the plane, he had one thought clearly implanted in his mind:

**Walking back to happiness I shared with you**

**Walking back to happiness again**

**Walking back to happiness again**

**Walking back to happiness again**

You love her. So **don't** screw it up.

****

**THE END.**

_Hi. I know this isn't a very good story/songfic, but I was listening to this song (it's called walking back to happiness by Helen Shapiro) and I thought that it would be a good song to incorporate what Tristan might think if he was going back to Connecticut from Military School._

_I hope the writing didn't suck too much._

_Please review. I really appreciate them._

_Thanks heaps!!_


End file.
